Never Had A Dream Come True
by Charisma Jo
Summary: Song Fic about Jon . . . . . . . Read and find out


** Hey, this is a song fic about Jon, after him and Thayet and Goerge and Alanna are married. Read and Enjoy. ~CJ~**  
  
Never Had a Dream Come True.  
S Club 7  
  
Ooooooooo...   
Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind   
One regret from yesterday that seems to grow with time.   
  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)   
How it could be now or might of been (or might of been)   
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.   
  
Jon sat in his room, staring out the window into the star-filled night.  
He thought about Alanna and what might of happened if she had chosen him, instead of George. He sighed and walked over to Thayet, who was sleeping on the bed. She is so beautiful, He thought. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then walked across the room to the door.  
  
I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found  
You, even though I've pretend that I've moved on. You'll always be my baby.   
  
He saddled his horse and mounted up. His thoughts flew to Thayet. He loved her with all his heart, but even she doesn't know that he still longed for Alanna. He sighed and rode through the city and into the forest.  
  
I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day and I know no matter where life takes me too, apart of me will always be, with you.   
  
Jon rode to a clearing he had found while hunting a few days ago. He got off his horse and tied her to a tree. A cool breeze picked up and sent some flower seeds flying. Jon walked to the center of the clearing and lay down on his back. "Oh, Alanna, if only you knew how I felt, really felt, back then." He whispered to the night, "I had loved you from the moment I saw you in the gardens that night, but I never had the courage to tell you."  
  
Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time.  
Till my heart will never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind.   
  
Time flew by as Jon lay there, in his clearing, all his thoughts about Alanna and the past. Nothing could change his mind about her. He remembered about all the times they spent together as pages, then knights and adults, and all the time in between.  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)   
How it could be now or might of been (or might of been)   
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.   
  
Alanna filled his head as he rode back to the castle. The sun was beginning to rise and the people in the city were waking up. He smiled and nodded at them as he rode passed.   
  
I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found  
You, even though I've pretend that I've moved on. You'll  
Always be my baby.   
I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about  
Each day and I know no matter where life takes me too apart  
Of me will always be, with you.   
  
What if he had married Alanna? She would've been queen, and have stayed at the castle with him. What did she see that was wrong with that? He shook his head to clear it, it didn't help. He kept replaying the scene in the Bloody Hawk tribe. When he walked out, he left Alanna crying. If only he hadn't let his pride in the way. It was the only thing that kept them apart.  
  
There will always be the dream that fills my head   
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh Baby!   
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.   
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)   
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)   
No matter how I try and try, I just can't say goodbye.   
No no no no!   
  
Jon was nearing the castle now, passing the temples of the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros. Jon remembered something. Alanna was supposed to visit today. Seeing her made him feel a little better. He knew that George made her very happy. He smiled, grimly. He wanted to make her happy.  
  
  
I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found  
You, even though I've pretend that I've moved on. You'll  
Always be my baby.   
I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about  
Each day and I know no matter where life takes me too apart  
Of me will always be, with you.   
  
He heard galloping behind him. Jon glanced back to see Alanna catching up to him, here hair, long now, waving behind her. He smiled and stopped. Alanna grinned and waved, slowing down to a trot as she neared him. "Jon, it's so great to see you again!" Alanna cried as she hugged him, which looked incredibly funny, since they were both on a horse. Jon laughed. "It's great to see you too," You look so beautiful, he wanted to add, but couldn't. He turned back towards the castle, but Alanna stopped him. "We have to wait for George," Jon almost dropped his smile, Of course she would bring George, nitwit, he told himself. "Right, of course." And he turned and waited along side of Alanna.  
  



End file.
